Not The End
by xMORIARTYx
Summary: After original series. The portal may not want to close for the military, and when Roy is keeping secrets from Riza, they can turn out to be deadly.
1. Promotion

**The Attack**

Riza Hawkeye gripped Major Armstrong's coat as she saw the aircraft overhead break in two.

"No! Colonel!" She screamed.

She rushed from Armstrong's grip and ran through the demolished streets, Armstrong's cry to stop lost and melted into the air behind her.

"Colonel!"

And she remembered as she leaped over rubble and flew by the wailing wounded when she'd found him on the steps of the fuehrer's home two years before, bloodied and almost dead. "Not again," she breathed.

She watched as smoke billowed up and it descended toward the ground at a frightening speed, the part with the engine sailing away to God knows where.

The gray sky was loud with sirens.

Suddenly, blue light flashed overhead on the falling craft and giant wings spread out, slowing the descent. Riza stopped and breathed hard, sweat dripping down her face as she watched it slowly plummet down into the earth, physically shaking the ground.

"Lieutenant, wait!" Major Armstrong's arm was suddenly around her, and she squirmed and shrieked in his grip.

"_Let me go, you bastard!" _

"Lieutenant, please—"

She reached for her gun, gripped it tight, and shot Armstrong's muscular forearm.

His grip slackened as he made a startled noise and she shoved herself away and leaped across the demolished ground, toward the crash site five blocks away.

"Lieutenant!"

Gone.

**1: Promotion**

_Two Days Later_

Grumman glanced at his watch. Sighed.

"Sir, would you like me to go see-?"

"No, that's not necessary, lieutenant," Grumman interrupted. He picked up his cup of tea where the lieutenant had let it rest and blew the steam from the top into the humid air. "No doubt he's eager to make a theatrical entrance."

"I see, sir."

Grumman looked up at the person staring stoically—though he _knew_ eagerly—at the door.

Sipped his tea.

"You knew Private Mustang, didn't you?"

The lieutenant nodded. "With all due respect, sir, there's not a citizen out there who is not aware of his heroics during the Attack."

"The Attack, right," Grumman murmured into his cup, "but we both know that's not what I meant."

Before the lieutenant could reply, there was a rather loud announcement beyond the Fuehrer's doors.

"_Roy Mustang, to see the Fuehrer!"_

Grumman chuckled at the familiar voice as the guards threw open the door.

"So…you're one of the fuehrers instead of me. Can't say I like that."

Mustang walked forward, a smirk on his lips and the light from the back windows glinting in his lone eye as he looked to Grumman. "I heard you wanted to speak to me—" he glanced at the lieutenant, cutting himself off.

"_Hawkeye?" _

"It's been a while, sir." She nodded, unable to hide a small smile before it vanished.

He snorted disdainfully. "Yeah, right, it's been two whole days. And there's no need for 'sir', remember? I'm just a private now."

It was true. It was odd for Grumman to not see the stars that used to decorate Mustang's shoulder. _Well, _that _has to change. _

"Don't be too over confident, sir."

Mustang frowned.

Grumman set down his tea and slid an official document across his desk. Mustang stepped forward and lifted the document, reading it out loud.

"'Looks pretty official, doesn't it? Given the circumstances, there's no time for any excitement about this. You've been promoted to general. _Go away'." _

He stared at Grumman.

"Is this some sick joke of yours?"

Grumman waved his hand nonchalantly. "Why are you still dirtying the floor, general? I'll get you your stars later. Get out—Lieutenant Hawkeye can show you to your new office."

"If you would follow me, sir," Hawkeye said, already past Mustang and out the door.

"Hey, Hawkeye, wait!"

Mustang rushed away from Grumman and into the hallway, away from the Fuehrer giggling to himself.

"Oh, how fun."

Sipped his tea.

…

Mustang didn't understand the whole damn situation. _You know, I should at least get some ENTHUSIASM for this. _He looked pointedly at Hawkeye.

The lieutenant maintained a steady walking pace, careful to stay ahead of him and not glance back.

"_So, _Grumman promoted me?"

"Apparently, sir. The _Fuehrer _promoted you."

He noted the emphasis. "That's way too formal for an old crackpot like him." But he smiled and said it with affection. They had a long history in the East, after all.

"Come on, Hawkeye, aren't you even a _little _excited to see me up the ranks?" He sped up.

"Elated, sir." She quickened her pace.

"Women are usually more excited around me," he said, sighing and slowing down.

"How interesting."

He grinned and watched her walk ahead of him through the lit hallways, the new military uniform just commissioned a day ago hugging her figure quite nicely.

And he remembered.

And swallowed.

And looked away.

"I'm sorry it is taking so long, sir," Hawkeye cut through Mustang's thoughts.

"Uh, what?"

"Getting to your office. The Fuehrer gave me directions to one of the older ones not destroyed by the Attack."

Suddenly, she turned a corner, approached a door, and opened it into darkness. Mustang followed her in as she found a light switch and flicked the lights on.

The door clicked shut and locked behind them automatically.

"What, the-?" Mustang said in confusion.

It was an old closet, barely five feet by five feet and practically overflowing with cleaning supplies.

Mustang saw Hawkeye tear a note from where it was taped to a shelf.

"'Mustang'," she read, "'I'm not letting either of you out for an hour. You must have lots to talk about'."

It probably sounded really enthusiastic when Grumman said it, but with Hawkeye it was only dry and irritated. And oddly appealing.

"I'm going to have to get used to his sense of humor." She dropped the note to the floor and brushed by Mustang.

Mustang leaned against a shelf filled with cleaners to watch her rattle the door handle. "If he doesn't want it to open, it won't open, lieutenant."

She slipped her gun from its holster. "Then I'll just—"

"Dammit, lieutenant!" He leaned forward and snatched the gun before she could aim it at the lock and threw it up to the top shelf.

"Sir!" She said incredulously. "You can't really—"

"I do need to talk to you," Mustang said. _Maybe the old bat is smarter than I thought. _

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course not."

…..

Grumman downed the last dregs of the tea. Put headphones on. Turned up the radio until he could hear Mustang's deep intonations.

Oh, yes. _Very _fun!


	2. Encounter

**2: Encounter**

Sheska passed Private Mustang in the hallway, trying not to stare at his overly large eye patch as he turned down the hall toward Fuehrer Grumman's office. She herself had just left Fuehrer Mockberg's office, the "unofficial official declaration" clasped tightly in her hands as she smiled and sighed with joy.

When Mustang was out of sight and the patrol left the hall, she squealed and screamed, "_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" _

Mini personal happy dance.

With all the havoc after the Attack, the State Library had been utterly demolished. Sheska had wept on the ruined marble steps for the loss, but now two days later, they'd made her librarian head! _State head _of _every single book owned by the government!_

A dark cloud passed on her thoughts. She stopped mid-twirl, an despair overtaking her glee as she fell to her knees on the cold linoleum floor.

Fuehrer Mockberg had said (or coughed) only too familiar words: "Under the condition you reproduce—cough cough—every vital record on this—cough—list, you may be the State Head of libraries and –cough cough—records."

Numbly, she put the unofficial official declaration on her lap to groan at the list (pages stapled and overflowing with miniscule print) of everything to be remade. Sure, she'd _read _them all, but that didn't mean it was exciting. _They should have me rewrite all the romance novels from the front section! _She clutched the paperwork back against her chest as she stood, all her energy drained from her feet into the floor.

No, not one book, one _solid novel, _to rewrite. "Mehhh…."

_Time to go see Winry. _

Sheska's shoulders relaxed just at the thought. She would, out of ANYONE, understand the stress.

She was, after all, currently working with a subordinate staff to put automail on half the citizens in Central.

Sheska stopped in her tracks.

Last time she's gone, Winry had hurled a wrench at her head and screamed that sleep was for weenies.

_Oh, dear. _

She considered going home, but that would mean papers and endless writing and writing and writing and then more….

She'd run by home and grab a pot. For protection. _No doubt I'm better than I was a couple years ago. _

…..

Colonel Jean Havoc would've liked to get Mustang's old office. _Damn, _he thought, _the Elrics sure screwed THAT over. _

He stood, stretched, and left the stuffy room, empty of any real personality. Grumman had told him that Mustang's original group would be working with him still—with the exception of Havoc. He glanced over the bored expressions of his new subordinates as they filled out paperwork and shuffled through what was left of damaged files.

Not the liveliest bunch.

God, he wanted to work with that bastard Mustang. As much as it _stabbed _and _tore_ and _burned _his pride to admit it, he missed them all.

_The only good part? _He mused as he strolled through the halls. _Unlimited smoking. And babes. _

He wondered vaguely that Elric girl was still around.

Just as his foot stepped around a corner to descend a flight of stairs (and possibly to a girl or two), another figure rushed him from behind.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Too late.

They both fell screeching down the stairway, and Havoc slammed his head against the bottom floor as the other, smaller figure, landed with a squeak on her arm.

"_OWOWOWOWOWOW!" _Havoc's breath hissed out between his teeth, and he clamped a head to his head, feeling warm blood trickle through his fingers. "Watch where you're going!"

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive m—OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Havoc glanced back and noticed the girl was handling her arm, and it was definitely twisted in the wrong way. He crawled over and glanced at her frightened eyes hidden behind lenses and long, puffy brown bangs. "Are you okay?"

"I-I didn't mean to! Ohhh, I should be more careful! My superiors always tell me what a klutz I am and that someday I'm going to kill someone-AHH! _You aren't dead, right?" _

What was she, mentally insane?

"Let me help you up," Havoc groaned. _Must be the gentlemen._

But the moment he tried to rise to his feet, his head throbbed with white hot pain and he slid back down with a grunt. "Dammit! That really hurts!"

"Oh, this is all my fault! What should I do?"

"Well," he muttered, "Can you walk?"

She nodded vigorously, holding her arm in a careful, yet firm, grip.

_Alright. _"Then get up and go get some medical staff, Ms…..?"

"Sheska," she blushed. "Head Librarian."

_Of what library? _

He tried to smile suavely. "Nice. You'll be getting those doctors, now, Ms. Head Librarian?"

"Oh, right away, sir!"

She quickly climbed to her feet and stumbled down the second flight of stairs, squeaking in pain every time her arm accidently moved out of place.

Crazy Klutz.

Havoc laid his head on the floor. Pulled out a cigarette.

Stuck it in his mouth unlit.

_Nap time. _

…

"Help! Somebody help meeeeeeeee!"

Sheska ran down the hallway, screeching as her arm shook from the speed.

Someone threw open a door, and an official stepped out. "Oh, Sheska! What is it?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Fuery! Has Riza come back yet?"

"I'm afraid not. What's wrong?"

"I bumped into s-someone on the stairs and now his head is hurt and my arm—AHHHHHHHHH!"

Fuery had brushed her arm and instantly jumped back at her scream, arms raised defensively.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I BROKE MY ARM!"

"Oh, my….you need a doctor!"

"No, no, no, _he needs a doctor!" _She pointed back down the hallway with her good arm.

"Who is it?" Fuery ran down the hall, Sheska quick behind him. _At least he's something! _

"I don't know! _He's so familiar but I just can't figure it OWWWWWWWWWWW!" _

But Fuery had already reached where the man was prostrate on the ground, a cigarette dangling from his lips and drool pooling under his chin.

"Colonel!" Fuery gasped. He gripped his shoulders and shook hard.

The man blinked his eyes and winced. "Aw, dammit, Fuery, stop shaking me!"

"Oh. Right. Where're you hurt?"

"My head."

Fuery glanced at it. "It's not too bad. At least you only fell down one flight of stairs."

"_Fell? _I was _pushed!" _

Sheska blushed furiously red. "I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking it'll never happen again I swear I swear!"

Fuery looked back at her. "You should head for the infirmary so they can check on your arm. I can get him there myself."

"A-are you sure?"

He smiled hesistantly. "Of course, we'll be fine."

"All right. Please forgive me!" With that, she turned and ran down the hallway.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! _

….

Fuery looked to the ground around Havoc. "Ah. She dropped her papers."

Havoc snorted. "Pick 'em up. Do the klutz a bit of service."


	3. The Portal

**The Attack**

Mustang watched the younger Elric boy leap across to the other half of the aircraft, coat whipping up in the wind as he landed with a loud crash.

"Don't worry, Alphonse," he called. Al turned back. "I'll close the portal with Armstrong!"

Al grinned.

Disappeared.

Suddenly, Mustang felt his half break completely, shook.

_Oh, shit. _

The air raced past him and tore across his skin as the demolished craft plummeted down, threatening to throw him off into the thin, smoky air.

Quickly, his shaky hands found a piece of scrap metal, gripped something stable, and scratched in a transmutation circle.

He threw his hands down, and a bright light flashed, the metal contours of the craft shifting and stretching until two wings like he'd seen on the other crafts cranked out on both sides.

The descent slowed.

Not much.

_Still shit. _

He didn't scream. He felt sweat course down his back and clenched his teeth together as it fell.

At the last second, Mustang jumped off and into the air, falling twenty feet in a flailing tumble.

The boom of the crash and the force of the explosion threw him even further, and he flew through the noise and stench of sulfur until her crashed into—

-something soft.

He'd landed on someone.

They both slid and scraped across the broken ground. His body screamed from pain as he crashed into a collapsed building.

"Godammit," he groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He winced as he realized some ribs were broken. Luckily, that was all.

He glanced at who he'd collided with, who was lying against the gray stone, motionless.

"_Hawkeye?"  
><em> 

**3: The Portal **

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye folded her arms and leaned against the shelves jutting out from the pale walls.

"What's this about, General?"

Mustang faced her in silence before finally speaking. "You don't remember, do you?"

_Ah. _She realized instantly.

"I wasn't hurt enough to forget, sir. You're referring to the underground city? Where you took the Major and I to destroy the portal Alphonse Elric opened."

"God knows _how_ he did, the fool," Mustang muttered, but he seemed relieved.

"Lieutenant, how did we destroy the portal?"

Riza remembered the yellow void that seemed that seemed to be floating in the underground city, directly overhead aircrafts that had crashed before they could escape.

…..

Grumman frowned.

"Not too _exciting," _he set the headphones down with a dissatisfied thump.

His assistant peered in. "Sir? What's wrong?"

"Youthful stupidity. NO ACTION!"

"Uhh…sir?"

"Oh, nothing. Could you bring me some tea?"

…..

"With your flame alchemy, sir," she replied. "You destroyed the borders with Major Armstrong and the portal disappeared—"

"Or we _thought _it did."

"General?"

Mustang folded his arms across his chest and looked Riza directly in the eye. "I've been thinking about it the last two nights, ever since we destroyed it. And it just keeps coming back to me that it's bigger than just alchemical explosions can erase."

"You're suggesting that the portal is not gone?"

"Jesus, Riza, do I need to spell it out?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "And I still need to check but I think it can be closed with a more powerful reaction."

"Do you think the Elric brothers knew how to—"

"Of course not!" Mustang snorted and looked up, lowering his hands. "They were being mindless, like usual. I can close this better than they ever could."

"Of course, sir." Riza was silent for a moment before continuing, "Ah, sir? If all it would take was a powerful reaction, why wouldn't the first time have worked? I was there—I thought it went fine."

Mustang stared at her. "I know you were there. But…I can't get rid of this feeling that it's still down there, concealed and ready to open whenever it deems ready." He clenched his fists. "Something that can cause that much damage shouldn't close that easily."

Mustang looked away.

And Riza….felt strange. He'd been gone for two years, and she'd rarely seen him, barely been alone with him. And now—she felt a wave of warmth as she realized it was her he had come to to moan and groan and speculate. _Sure, _she thought, _Fuehrer Grumman did technically force this upon us, but I didn't expect him to try to talk with me. I thought he would just be a self-righteous flirt. _

"How are you?"

Riza saw Mustang looking at her intently with his dark eye.

"Me? I-I'm fine, sir."

"Are you sure? You were hurt pretty badly in the Attack." His concern couldn't be more evident.

"No, I…I know this is crazy, but I remember being fixed up in the infirmerary. But…all I can remember is light and just one person staring at me. But, ever since then," she looked at her hands in relief, "I can barely remember what happened that day, even less know where I should be hurting."

Mustang smirked. "I guess that's good to hear."

"And you, sir?"

Mustang passed a hand over his eyepatch, sighing. "Could be better. I still got some badass pain in my ribs, but it's not horrible. I'm a big boy, Hawkeye. Stop fretting."

_Not like he's doing any different. _

"As you wish, sir—"

Unexpectedly, Riza dropped to her knees. Her hands came up and gripped her hair as what was like a white hot knife seared through her temple and to backs of her eyes. Her eyes watered and she gasped.

"_Hawkeye!" _Mustang came over and fell next to her and grabbed her upper arms in a tight hold. "Hey, Hawkeye! What's wrong?"

"Roy, I—_AHHHHHH!" _She shrieked from pain and felt her vision blur.

_Wh-what the HELL is going on? _

Roy shook her shoulders, shouting something she couldn't hear.

She shuddered and fell into the throbbing black of the dark.

….

_Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!_

Sheska mentally kicked herself as she rushed down the hall, knocking aside officials and such as she wailed and ran.

"Oh, a doctor, we need a doctor!"

She ran into an empty hall and turned, chest heaving.

"Lost!" She shrieked. "Ohhhhh _noooo! _I'm lost!"

She went to exit down a random hallway when she heard someone shouting from another room. Curious, Sheska wandered over and put her ear to the oak door.

"_RIZA, GOD DAMN YOU, WAKE THE HELL UP!" _

"Private Mustang?" She called in.

She could hear scrabbling inside and then squeaked and jumped back in surprise as someone banged on the door. "_Sheska, is that you?" _

"Yes!"

"_OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" _

She looked around for help. No one. "Ah, I don't have any keys—"

"_THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" _

She stumbled back a few steps just as the door erupted in flames, ripping from its hinges and slamming loudly against the wall behind Sheska. She shrieked.

"P-Private?"

"It's _General, _Sheska!"

He stepped through the burning remains, Lieutenant Hawkeye sagging in his hold as he held one of her arms across his shoulder, a small trail of blood seeping out the corner of her mouth.

Sheska's eyes widened. "Sir, what happened—"

"_Don't ask, just help me!" _

Sheska rushed over and lifted Hawkeye's other arm. Together, she and Mustang raced through the halls with Mustang leading them in the proper direction for a medical team.

When Sheska glanced over at him in fear, she saw a deep sadness and anxiety churning in his gaze, as if he'd expected yet feared this would happen.


	4. Unwelcome Dreams

**4: Unwelcome Dreams**

"Riza…"

"_R-Roy…?" _

_The light…it burns…_

_Stop…stop…_

_Fire flared through Riza's skull, and she screamed, opening her eyes to a sea of red. What the h-hell—? _

_Her back arched against the cloth of the bed and she screamed. _

"_Hold her down, Goddammit!" _

_Firm hands gripped her forearms, and she felt something cold touch her face, searing against the pain. _

_Her eyes blinked—she could just barely make out the person staring at the foot of the bed, not moving, not speaking. _

"Riza!"

"Calm down, sir!"

_The fierce pain slashed down her spine, threading out and twisting her nerves throughout her limbs as peals of shrieks ripped out of her throat. The hands held her tighter as she thrashed. It was as if her body was trying to morph without her consent. She felt her mind bending, her eyes throbbing, skin cracking—and oh, God, that man just stood there…uncaring…_

"_Help me!" She shrieked. _

"_Shit, where's the sedative?" _

"DAMN IT, HELP HER!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Yes, sir!"

_A cloth fell over her mouth and she heaved in deep breaths._

"LET GO OF ME!"

_R-Roy…? _

"RIZA!" 

_The pain melted into a throb. _

_Darkness. _

…

Major Armstrong came the moment he heard the screaming. A woman's at first…then a man's.

He rushed around a corner, where nurses and medical personnel were running in and out of a set of door. Now Armstrong recognized the man's yells with a start fro m within the doors.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" _

The doors swung open, the guards hauling out a distraught General Mustang. Armstrong heard a scream pierce the air.

"_Riza!" _Mustang shouted, struggling fiercely in the subordinates' grips. His tortured gaze turned and saw Armstrong standing dumbfounded in the hall. "Major Armstrong!"

Armstrong quickly made his way over and grabbed the General's arms tightly. "At ease, men," he said to the other two struggling with Mustang. "I can handle this."

They nodded and let go, hurrying back into the medical area.

Mustang tried to run after them, but Major Armstrong wouldn't have it. "Forgive me, sir, but I cannot let you in there."

"MAJOR ARMSTRONG, THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER! LET ME IN!"

"No!"

Another scream. Mustang went limp and sagged in Armstrong's hands. "Damn it, I need to be there…"

Armstrong had guessed, but now knew immediately. Without another word, he led Mustang around the corner, down stairs, and directly into what would've been Mustang's new office. The real one. Armstrong knew that because he'd been assigned to replace Lieutenant Havoc and work under him.

It was more spacious, lined with shelves filled with military awards Mustang had been awarded over the years, paintings of prominent historical figures, and a wide oak desk backdropped by a window.

Armstrong let the now still Mustang go and they both sat on opposing couches, elbows on their knees and leaning forward.

Armstrong could see the weakness in the man, the bags underneath betraying what earlier in the day he had been trying to convey as a cheerful personality. His entire body looked as if a great weight was pressing on him.

Armstrong said as much, and Mustang barely moved.

"I know. I'm just…confused."

"Sir? Does she remember anything?"

"No…I don't think so…she just knows she was with us down there…and being on a table or something…" he rubbed his eyes. "God, I don't remember."

"And you think that—"

"Everything we speculated could be going wrong _is _going wrong?" Mustang sighed. "No, not exactly. I just…she's reliving it."

"You mean…when we…"

"Yes. It's the same scr—"

Mustang cut himself off, put one hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly.

"It's the same scr-screams," he muttered.

Armstrong fiddled with his fingers, then stood to pace the room. He made it to the window and looked down at the people running around, rebuilding or helping where they could.

"Sir," Armstrong turned to look at the man slumped on the couch, "did Dr. Knox mention anything like this as a possible repercussion?"

"No, this is entirely new concept," Mustang replied darkly. "Possibly stretched into the Elrics' field of weirdness."

"I see. So we wait?"

Mustang was silent for a long minute.

"Yes," he finally said. "We wait."

….

Havoc cringed when the noise swelled around him. "What the hell is going on up there?"

Fuery, struggling to support/half carry him through the halls, replied, "I don't know. M-Maybe Sheska did something…"

They turned and saw the doors slam closed and Armstrong dragging Mustang away. "What the—"

One doctor saw him before rushing back in and quickly went over. "What happened?"

"Is Sheska in there?" Fuery asked.

"Yes, and she's fine—"

"She shoved _me _down some stairs!" Havoc exclaimed.

Wave of pain.

"_Gahhhhh…" _

"Colonel, be careful!"

The doctor helped Fuery pull him in the room and onto a stretcher. Havoc jumped when he heard a loud shriek. Fuery glanced back where Havoc couldn't see, toward a section curtained off.

"Damn it—Sheska can be so _loud." _

"Colonel," Fuery breathed. "I-It's not Sheska. It's First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"_What?" _

Havoc tried to sit up, but his head spun and he laid back down with a groan.

"Where's Sheska?"

A nurse who was rushing by with bands stopped to answer. "In another room. She was panicking."

"I believe you."

Another shriek. Fuery went to move toward the curtains but the nurse stopped him. "Please, don't," she said quickly. "Stay here."

"NURSE TRAWLY! WHERE ARE THE RESTRAINTS?"

She squeaked out an apology and rushed to the curtains, opening them before closing them after her. Havoc could hear rustling as they probably wrapped the bands around Hawkeye.

Another nurse appeared. "Excuse me, sir, but we're moving all patients from this room."

"SHE WON'T STOP SPITTING BLOOD!"

Havoc gritted his teeth and forced himself up. His head whirled and pain flashed behind his eye balls, but he forced himself to his feet.

Fuery didn't move to stop him. He was pale, staring at the curtains. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he whispered.

The nurse clasped her hand on Havoc's arm. "_I need you to Sit. Down." _

"What's wrong with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc demanded.

"We're not sure. Please sit back down—you've got a concussion."

"Not until I see—"

A needle pierced his arm. He barely had time to glance down at the thing protruded from his arm, loaded with sedatives, before he collapsed back onto the stretcher.

….

**AN: Hmmm…..suddenly I'm aware people like to faint here…..SO FUN! Please review. **


	5. A Mechanic From Hell

**AN: Sorry, I know my chapters have been short, but school is school :P Anyhoo, enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: Why do people even do these things? **

**The Attack**

"_Hawkeye?" _

Mustang rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Hawkeye, look at me!"

Nothing.

_Hell, no. _

Large, pounding footsteps came to the beat of Mustang's heart. He looked up to see Armstrong towering over him, one arm bloody.

"What happened?"

"I was thrown onto her." Mustang gritted his teeth. "She won't get up." He shook her again, fiercer. "Lieutenant!"

Armstrong grasped Mustang's forearm firmly and Mustang looked up into his concerned gaze. "Please, sir, that will only make it worse."

Mustang was trembling, quaking, his vision blurring. Armstrong tried to pull him away but he held on to his subordinate tighter.

"Sir—"

"God, Colonel, did you _h-have _to do that?"

Mustang turned from Armstrong to look at his lieutenant, holding her head and moaning.

_Relief. Relief. Relief. Thank God. _

Stoic face.

"Lieutenant," Mustang said, cracking a weary smile, "I'm not a colonel anymore."

"Of course, sir," she intoned dryly. She stood before Armstrong could protest, only stumbling lightly. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said at Mustang's uncharacteristically worried stare. "But are _you?" _

He frowned. She shouldn't be worried about him. It almost angered him she didn't think of herself.

Armstrong stepped forward. "Lieutenant, I must insist I take you to—"

"No. She's fine."

Armstrong glared at Mustang.

"_Sir—"_

"I need both of you with me," Mustang cut in, standing and dusting off his clothes nonchalantly, as if the incident moments before had never occurred. "We've got an Elric mess to clean up."

He pointed across the city. "We need to go to where the ships emerged. According to Alphonse, there's a portal there."

He could see Armstrong wanted to disobey, but the muscular major nodded his head.

"Lead the way, Major."

Armstrong set off, picking across rubble and debris. People were starting to pick themselves up, calling out for loved ones.

Hawkeye went to follow.

Mustang grabbed her arm and she stopped to look at him. "Colonel?"

His eyes were dark. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are forbidden to die."

"Is that a direct order?"

Mustang didn't smile.

She nodded and pulled her arm away, following the major's shrinking form. Mustang swallowed. Rubbed his eyes.

"_Damn," _he breathed.

**5: A Mechanic from Hell**

Winry already hated Central. You know, after being kidnapped by mass murderers a few times and then falling stories down into a hidden, _dead _city, among other things, it could wear someone down.

A _lot. _

But here she was. She tightened the screw on a patient's arm angrily and he squirmed from the pain. She mumbled a hasty apology.

Risembool was _so _much easier.

"_Next." _

…

Sheska blushed when she saw Fuery roll in Havoc.

"Don't worry," Fuery said, "he's unconscious."

Before the door closed behind him, Sheska heard a shriek and doctors yelling to each other.

She sat up, careful not to move her arm the nurses had put in a sling. "Wh-what's going on out there?"

Fuery made sure Havoc wouldn't roll off the bed, then sat in a chair by the wall and took off his glasses, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "It's Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said tiredly. "she collapsed or something."

Sheska gripped the sheets.

This was crazy.

Crashing into someone—_blushblushblush—_and then this?

"Is there a back door out of here?"

Fuery looked up in surprise, eyes wide. "What for?"

"I," she stumbled over her words, "I want to see Winry."

Fuery stood. Looked around, leaned over Havoc's snoring body.

"Yep. There's a door in the back. Should I tell the nurses?"

Sheska slipped off the bed and shook her head firmly. "No, they have enough to think about."

She didn't want to be anywhere near the medical area. A scream pierced through the walls, and Fuery winced visibly.

Sheska winced once as she passed by Havoc, mumbling an apology, before slipping out the door and making her way down and out to the shack-like automail service set up right outside the front.

…..

"_Neeeeeeeext." _

Winry dragged out her words. A small boy came in, clutched by his mother, who was staring at Winry with large black eyes that dared her to hurt her precious little kid.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, I promise," Winry sighed. "Here, sit down."

She helped the boy onto the operating table. His entire left leg was gone, but at least it'd been bandaged properly. Probably the mom's doing.

It made Winry's stomach churn to think of the kid's pain.

"Just think of happy things, alright?" She said soothingly as she selected a leg that seemed the right size.

Big, fat tears rolled down the boy's face, but he nodded. The mother clutched his shoulders with claw-like fingers.

…

Before Sheska knew it, she was running, tears streaming down her face and wails slapping into the air. _This mess….this destruction….people dying…..I know it's not my fault, but I feel like I could've stopped it which is utterly ridiculous but I just can't believe all those people died so quickly-! _

"Hey, watch out!"

Too late.

She rammed right into a line of people, sending them dominoing with shrieks of outrage down on the ground toward the tent-shack with the sign "Automail Service" tacked on the top.

…..

The boy was sobbing now, and Winry was agitated. She bit her lip, and the mom watched, pale, as she screw in the automail and the boy cried out in pain.

"Dammit," she swore, "you're so small."

Suddenly the walls shook and the mother jumped, jostling the boy and making him scream as his leg shifted.

"Careful!" Winry said worriedly. She gripped her wrench and threw open the door, storming out to see a mass of people sprawled on the ground.

"What's going on out here?"

Someone moaned in the far back and Winry glanced back to see Sheska gingerly picking herself up, squeaking out apologies as she stood.

_SHESSSSSSSSKAAAAAAAAA! _

Winry shouted Sheska's name as loud as she could and as the girl turned in fright hurled her wrench at her head.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

…...

Winry felt bad about that.

So she helped someone carry the bookworm back to the medical bay.

Really, she'd fainted from fright. The wrench had narrowly missed her head. But Winry smiled and shook her head. What a pain.

The person helping her had received some automail herself yesterday, and probably shouldn't have been moving much. But it was just on her left foot and right hand, so it wasn't too difficult for her to help move the girl into the main building with the blonde mechanic.

"Is she going to be all right?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely. This is normal for her."

Winry let the girl take her the rest of the way once they were partway in the building, then turned to return to the endless days of work waiting. _It would've been nice to talk to Sheska,_ she thought nonchalantly.

_Maybe I shouldn't have thrown my wrench. _

She stopped suddenly as she heard familiar voices within a room. The door was closed, so she leaned her ear against the wood, eager for a distraction from her work.

"_It's the same scr-screams._"

Mustang?

Silence. Winry pressed herself harder against the door.

"_Sir, did D. Knox mention anything like this as—" _

She couldn't make out the rest of what the other voice said. It was oddly familiar.

"_No, this is an entirely new concept. Possibly stretched into the Elrics' field of weirdness." _

Winry shoved herself away from the door.

Ed and Al? _But…_she swallowed. _They're gone. _

_What do they have to do with someone screaming? _

**AN: I didn't originally plan for Winry to be in here since I don't really care for her in the original series, but she threw her wrench at my head for thinking that. Reviews welcome!**


	6. Seperated

**AN: Short chapter. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I refuse. **

**6: Seperated**

Warmth…

…bright light.

All aching. Sore. Dull fire.

_Breathe…_

…_breathe…_

A voice echoed through Riza's head, bellowing and clanging inside her. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She felt a familiar hand grasp her shoulder gently and rub it.

"…Knox…" she murmured, blinking her eyes open. He was the only one, sweat shining in his graying hair and a frown etched into his features, that stood over her.

Riza tried to move, but saw her arms bound. "Wh-what happened?"

"Here," Knox said. He undid the straps and helped the groggy lieutenant sit up and lean back. She wiped her mouth and cringed at the crusty blood on her fingertips.

"Doctor Knox—"

"You collapsed," Knox said. "They called me over here when you started thrashing and bleeding. It almost looked like a warzone when I arrived."

She stared, dumbfounded.

"I don't remember any of that."

He sighed. "Well, you wouldn't. You were a little bit unconscious."

Riza looked down. "I'm sorry."

"No, that was harsh," Knox relented. "But while you may not remember the violence you…er, caused…do you remember anything that went on in you head?"

"Of course," she replied quickly. "Something from when we tried to close the portal. I-I think."

"And?"

Riza closed her eyes, remembering the room…the table…the stench…and, God, the man who just stood there…

"I was hurt. On a table…something was holding me down…and it was all red—I-I could see someone just _staring _at me." She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "It was odd, to say the least."

Knox grunted. "Yeah, odd. You gonna be alright if I leave you here for a few minutes?"

"Yes, thank you."

She opened her eyes to watch him leave, now alone.

Tears leaked, dripping fear.

She had felt something else she hadn't told Knox. Almost as if someone else was inside her, screaming in her ears and trying to take control.

_What's happening to me? _She thought wildly.

She would never have been emotional in public.

But in the silence, she broke down.

….

"That bastard _swore _he would tell her," Knox snarled as he stormed through the halls. _That was the only reason I was willing to go through with his obsessive demands. _

As he approached, he saw a blonde haired mechanic staring in confusion at the door.

"Is it locked?" he called as he came. "'Cuz I'm gonna rip it off its hinges."

She turned in surprise and shook her head. "Oh, oh, no, it's open. Sorry."

She promptly left.

Knox didn't give a damn if it was open.

…..

He'd lost all sense of time.

In the corner of his mind, he knew he should've been thinking that it was strange to think he'd been promoted all the way to general only an hour ago.

But that wasn't real anymore.

To see any of him subordinates in pain or danger made General Roy Mustang want to sear and demolish any possible threats. And when one snap couldn't do that, couldn't stop the pain, he was—

—useless.

His hands balled into fists in his hair.

_I can't do anything but wait. _

Mustang _did _have to consider one thought, though: would he be acting the same way if it were Falman, or even Havoc, on that stretcher?

He wanted to say yes.

The image of Hawkeye collapsing in the closet returned, and he swore inwardly.

_But that's damn wrong. _

Suddnenly, there was a loud band and crash and both Mustang and Major Armstrong were torn from their reveries.

The door tore from its hinges and clattered on the floor, revealing a red-faced Doctor Knox.

Mustang stood. "What the hell are you doing, Knox?"

"Just clearing your _GODDAMN HEAD, GENERAL! _Have you forgotten our _DEAL?" _

Mustang glared. "So you spoke to her?"

"Yes, of—"

"How is she?"

"Don't interrupt me! She's not dead, I'll give you _that _much! Absolutely _no thanks _to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's extremely unstable and you _KNOW _that when you're near her she'll—"

"Gentlemen, please!" Armstrong boomed.

They both glared fiercely at him. "_What?" _

"The door, sirs. It's not exactly closed."

Simultaneously they spun to admire Knox's work.

Knox's face fell visibly. "Oh. I knew that."

Mustang grimaced. "Frankly, Knox, I don't even know how you did that."

"You implying that—"

"Gentlemen, please, could we take this somewhere we can speak freely?" Armstrong begged.

Mustang knew the major was right. "All right. We can talk back at my place tonight."

"Excellent idea, sir."

Mustang forced a small smile. "Thanks for _stopping by, _doctor. I'll come back with you to check on my lieutenant."

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Knox exclaimed, although he was still careful to keep his voice down.

Armstrong went to repair the door. The conversation obviously wasn't done yet.

"Of course I heard!" Mustang hissed.

"Then you know, don't you? So stop saying ridiculous things."

Knox header toward the door and threw his hand up in farewell.

"This is what you wanted, didn't you?"

Armstrong closed the fixed door after him and asked his superior, "What did he mean, sir?"

Fury melted on Mustang's tongue, despair like ash in his stomach.

"As long as I'm near Lieutenant Hawkeye, this will only continue."

Armstrong now knew, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Sir?"

Mustang curled his hands into fists.

"I can never see Lieutenant Hawkeye again."


	7. Transferred

**AN: oh, man, awesomenaruto, I could hear the "dun-dun-dun" when I typed ch. 5 up. Awesome. **

**AN: This chapter was written with mucho sibling interruption. It's probably disjointed. **

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not British. (Don't ask). **

**The Attack**

Mustang extended a hand to help his lieutenant across a wide gap in the road. "Come on, Hawkeye."

Riza gingerly took it and leaped across, stumbling into his chest when she landed.

Mustang chuckled. "Careful."

She pushed herself away and forced a blush not to show. "Sorry, sir."

"_Sir!" _

Mustang turned and both he and Riza saw the major waving his arms for them to head over. When they finally picked their way to him, they were before an enormous expanse in the ground, seeming to swallow the buildings around it as chunks of rubble cracked and fell, down out of sight and disappearing from audible sound.

"Down, colonel?" Riza asked her superior.

"Unless you'd like to go _up._" Mustang smirked.

**7: Transferred**

THE NEXT DAY

Fuery was in poor condition, but he knew he got off better than Lieutenant Hawkeye did. He'd left before he could stop in and see her. She was strong, though—stronger than _him _at least—and she'd probably be fine.

_Still…_he shivered inwardly. _To see even her in such a state is…frightening. _

The guards nodded to him and opened the doors to Fuehrer Grumman's office, letting it fall closed softly behind him. Grumman stood with his back to him, staring out into the courtyard. "Sergeant Fuery, how are you?" He asked without looking at his petite form hovering by the door.

"Well enough, sir." He bowed quickly. "I'm here as requested."

"No need to be so formal." Finally he smiled at him and sat down in his enormous chair, gesturing for the anxious young man to sit opposite him on the other side of the expansive desk. "I just need to speak to you for a brief minute or two."

"Sir," he bowed again, tentatively walking across and settling down.

The Fuehrer interlaced his fingers and his mouth creased downward. "With recent events, things haven't been patching up as smoothly as anyone wanted. The past two days…and I heard about Lieutenant Hawkeye, as well."

Fuery wasn't sure whether he should say something or not, so he stayed quiet.

"She's quite strong—I heard she was with General Mustang and Major Armstrong when they attempted to close the portal."

"Attempted?"

"I talked to Mustang late last night. Coerced it out of him, you might say," he said happily. "He was bothered about something more than Hawkeye."

"So….the Attack isn't done? Are there still militants coming through?"

"My, my, aren't you eager?"

Fuery gulped. "Oh, please forgive me, sir—"

"It's all right, calm down, calm down. We're taking care of that issue, so don't fret."

Fuery nodded. "Of course, sir." _Keep cool. _

"While the library is still in construction, we'd like Sheska to be placed under another officer while she's completing her work we've assigned her. We can't exactly tell her in person due to her drastic condition, so I'd like you to inform her."

_Work? What work? _

"I heard she is closely acquainted with Colonel Havoc, so I decided to set her with him. I haven't told him yet, of course, so you can deliver the message when you get back to the medical area for the two of them"

_WHAAAT? _

"Ah, but s-sir—!"

"Oh, no, it's the least I could do for our new State Librarian."

_Oh, really? _

Fuery was ushered out by a smiling Fuehrer and was soon walking down the halls, ringing his hands and attempting to look at the situation optimistically.

And failing.

The nurses let him in through to the back. The curtains were still drawn up tightly around the lieutenant, and Fuery averted his eyes to where a nurse opened a door. Inside, on two beds, lay Sheska and Havoc.

Havoc looked up. "Why are we in the same room, nurse?"

The nurse frowned. "Orders from the top, sir. Sorry if it's an inconvenience."

She left.

Fuery blinked. _Grumman? _

"How're you doing, Fuery?"

The sergeant turned to his former teammate and smiled warily. "Better than you, I might say."

"Don't bet on it. My head feels a thousand times better than it ever has."

"Really, sir?"

"Probably."

Havoc glanced over at the librarian snoring softly on the bed, her head bandaged and crusted with slight blood.

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. Knowing her, _anything, _I guess."

Havoc laughed. "True."

Fuery was glad to see him in a good mood. _Maybe he'll take the news well. _

"Fuehrer Grumman sent me, Colonel. He's assigned Sheska to your team."

"That's…wait, _what?" _

_Oh, dear. _

"He's assigned Sheska to you until the libraries are reconstructed."

Havoc's eyes lost their friendly touch as they stared at the librarian. "Really. I better start wearing a suit of armor or something."

"Sir?"

"She's gonna kill me. In two days. You wanna write that down for me in case I'm dead before that?"

"Havoc, come on, it can't be that bad."

Havoc sighed and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah? Maybe that concussion made her more rational." His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I hope she's okay. Do you think she'll heal up fast?"

"Yes, I do. Otherwise the nurses would be more concerned."

"Logical, as always. I'm gonna miss you, you know that?"

Fuery had almost said the exact same thing.

…

Knox came in to see Riza.

"Hey," he said, "you feel better?"

"Completely back to normal," Riza sighed. "I guess it was just some freak occurrence or something, right?"

"That's all I can deduce. Still, we're going to do regular daily checkups until we're sure this is done. The officials just can't let you rest too long, with the state central is in after the Attack." He helped her up and she walked out of the curtains, completely at ease and with no pain whatsoever to bother her.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

She turned around and saw a nurse leading Havoc and Fuery to the exit. Warmth spread through her at the sight of two old comrades. "Hello, guys. What happened to _you, _Havoc?"

"A book worm crashed into me. Mild concussion. Nothing a big boy like me can't handle." Havoc replied.

"I see."

Fuery's eyes were slanted with concern. "What happened to you, Lieutenant? We heard you—it was awful."

"To be honest, I have no idea. It's scary, but I think it was a one time deal, probably some after effect of interacting with the portal."

"You're probably right," Fuery agreed quickly. It seemed to Riza he just wanted a reason not to worry.

"Have you seen General Mustang, Sergeant?"

Fuery thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think he said he was headed to see someone. He took Armstrong with him."

_Damn. _"When did he leave?"

"Not too long ago. I saw him on my way here."

Perfect. "Thank you, you two." As she walked out ahead of them, she touched Havoc's shoulder briefly. "Be careful, Havoc."

"Always am, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled softly and went the opposite way down the hallway from them. She desperately needed to talk to her superior. Not only because of what had happened to her, but to finish their conversation.

_The portal might be open, _she remembered. _And that could spell disaster again for Amestris. _

…

Mustang knew Grumman would take care of things. The night before, after Armstrong and Knox had left his place, Grumman had phoned him and discussed the portal with him.

Grumman would arrange for a guard to be posted daily, an entire platoon ready to defend and call for help if more of those _things _came back.

Now, Mustang and Armstrong headed across the courtyard, toward where the only train was ready to depart for the outer country. He needed to head to Dublith.

He needed research. Izumi Curtis's husband may have kept some of his wife's records. Anything about that damn portal would be helpful.

"General," Armstrong hissed. Mustang followed where his finger pointed and stiffened.

"What's Hawkeye doing here? She should be recuperating!"

"Most likely they can't afford someone of her position to be out of commission for too long," Armstrong offered.

_Shit, _he thought angrily. _What is the hell is Knox thinking?_

"Ask her what she needs."

Before Armstrong could agree, Mustang disappeared behind a wide trunked tree, anxious not to be seen. He earned a few passing stares, but ignore them. By God, he wanted to run out there and grab her arms and ask if she was okay, but he couldn't.

Armstrong quickly returned. "She wants to discuss the portal."

"Tell her it doesn't concern her anymore." It forced itself out of his teeth.

He disappeared.

Mustang slumped, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?"

"Why don't you tell me, _sir, _since you insist on avoiding me."

His eyes flew wide open and his whipped his head up to see Lieutenant Hawkeye standing at attention in front of him, her eyes narrowed.

His fingers scratched at the bark, eyes brimming with fear.

_Gotta leave. _

"Ah, lieutenant, fancy seeing you here," he said, feigning ease.

"Sir, I would like to continue our discussion about the portal."

"It no longer concerns you," he said quickly. "You are removed from any relation to that task."

Hawkeye blinked, visibly shocked. "But, sir!"

"You're to be transferred to Colonel Havoc's command. Gather your things as soon as you can and leave for his office."

Her mouth hung open, her shoulders dropping from their stiff pose.

Mustang tore himself from the tree and walked away.

Away. Fast.

When he was out of sight, he slammed his fist into the wall. "_Those bastard Elrics!" _He snarled.

Armstrong came running up. "What happened?"

"I told her," Mustang swallowed. "And ran."

"I saw her face. I know that."

"Then, come on," Mustang growled. "We've got a butcher to see."

He needed to leave Central soon. Before it was too late, and went running back to Hawkeye.

….

Riza felt rebellion stir in her for the first time she'd ever been under Mustang's command.

_Well, not any more, technically. _

"Fine, then. I'll close it myself."

She spun on her heal and headed towards Winry Rockbell, the mechanic who knew the Elrics best. _No doubt she'll have the intel I need._

**AN: So sorry, I know this is confusing, but hopefully I'll reveal the whole secret thing later. HOPEFULLY. Reviews welcome!**


	8. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: So, I couldn't remember whether or not the military had known about the homunculi in the original series (and I was too busy to watch them all to see, derp), so, in here, Mustang had researched and dug around during his years up north after his incident with Bradley and found out. Sorry. **

**The Attack**

"Careful," Major Armstrong said as he handed Riza the rope. "It's a long way down."

She nodded and leaned back against the taught rope, turning her head to stare down into the layers of earth that had been ripped away with the crafts' emergence.

She started down but Mustang grabbed her arm, his mouth tight.

"Sir?"

"Be careful. This rope isn't the strongest."

"I know, sir." When he finally let go, she continued down, gently moving her feet down the disjointed walls for what seemed an eternity. Cold sweat coursed down her skin. _Where the hell is the bottom? _

Suddenly, she was facing a wide expanse of a cavern, and the enormous city underground surprised her so much that she slipped and the rope spun.

She scrambled for a grip and clung to the swaying rope as she stared at the claustrophobically close buildings smashed into the wide cavern, covered in dirt and newly littered with wreckages.

"_Hawkeye?" _

She glanced up. "_I'm okay!" _She called back.

She finally descended to the dirt and shook the rope once she was off. "You can both come down.

First Armstrong came, then finally the Colonel. The moment Mustang was down he faced the Lieutenant. "Are you alright?"

"Sir, it's an underground city," she breathed. Armstrong was at their side, staring transfixed into the wide area. "How could this happen?"

Mustang's eyes roved over the scene. "That's not what I'm concerned about," he replied, pointing up.

Hawkeye followed his finger up toward the ceiling, where a massive yellow portal was shimmering and glowing over a giant transmutation circle on a platform.

"Oh, God," Hawkeye brought a hand up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. "That's it?"

"_Sir!" _Armstrong exclaimed. Both the lieutenant and the colonel looked down.

A wave of the armored militants was crashing up toward where the trio was, unearthly screams reaching their ears.

Riza pulled out her revolvers, Armstrong readied his fists, and Mustang stepped out to the front of them, watching darkly as they approached.

Riza was concerned. The Colonel had a huge blindspot with only one eye.

The Colonel turned and saw her worried expression. "Don't worry, Lieutenant," he said. "Just fight to win."

She nodded, and Armstrong leapt into the air, slamming into the mass of steel and swords.

**8: Discoveries**

Riza waited until the evening, when Winry was given leave and allowed to take a couple hours of break. She found the petite mechanic sitting on the roof of the ruined Hughes home, staring out across the ruins of the city, at the workers who chose not to take any breaks until the city was repaired.

Riza had changed into normal attire, a loose white shirt and blue pants, her hair falling across her shoulders as it waved gently in the breeze. Winry looked up as she climbed to sit by her and smiled.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Long time no see."

Riza smiled and sat by her. "Please, Riza is fine. It's nice to not always be a military official."

"Works for me."

They both gazed across as the sun was setting and the moon rising for a few minutes in silence, each left to their own thoughts. Riza wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up, how to talk about the Elrics or anything they may have known.

Winry lifted a package and handed it to Riza. "Here," she said. "I was given some as payment."

Riza opened it and saw two apples inside, handing one to Winry. "Thanks," she said. "It's been a while since I had anything but dry food and emergency supplies."

"I'll bet. It's all Ed's fault," Winry replied. "We're still eating trash from what they did."

It was meant to be a light comment, but Riza felt the weight it must have held for the girl.

"How old are you, Winry?"

Winry took a small bite of her apple. "Almost eighteen."

Riza wasn't really surprised, but sometimes it seemed like she was so much older. She said as much to the girl, and Winry laughed lightly.

"Really? I wouldn't know why."

Riza bit into the apple, surprised at the crisp taste.

"But sometimes, I do feel…that everyone is older now." Winry laid the apple in her lap. "This disaster…and everything from two years ago…people had to grow up, you know?"

Riza nodded.

"Everything Ed and Al did changed our lives—even people who didn't know who they were had to change their lives." She sighed. "Those idiots."

Riza shifted where she sat. Some construction guys were laughing raucously below, and Winry smiled at that.

"But it's good to see people happy in the middle of this. I think that's really what people need."

"And that's why I think you're much older than many people in the government are," Riza replied warmly. "You understand."

Winry looked at the lieutenant, and Riza was shocked to see a faint trace of frustration in her gaze. "Why're you here. Riza?"

Ah.

Riza took another bite, swallowed. "I need to talk to you about Ed and Al."

Winry's hands balled into fists. "They did more than we thought, didn't they?"

Riza blinked. "What?"

"I heard General Mustang talking to someone earlier. They said something that Ed and Al did…I don't remember." Winry shook her head. "They said that someone was hurt because of something that was like Ed and Al."

Riza knew instantly they were talking about her.

And suddenly, her interest was turned from the portal to that conversation.

"Do you remember their exact words?"

"No," Winry said apologetically. "Just that someone was hurt. And it felt like they were implying because of something they had been a part of."

…..

It had taken a long train ride, but finally, in the evening, General Mustang and Major Armstrong shoved off the tracks and walked along dirt roads to the Curtis butcher shop, still decked out in military attire.

Mustang had known more than he'd let on. Like how Izumi Curtis had created that homunculi, Wrath. It had taken some digging, but he knew. After Bradley, before and when he was up north, he had researched and called and gathered information until he had confirmed the homunculi.

And he was very careful to try to keep all that information secret. Only Armstrong, himself, and Hawkeye knew about the homunculi Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, and Lust. That information, if leaked to the public, would have been even more disastrous than it already was.

So, they kept silent.

But, with the knowledge that Wrath was the last to disappear around the exact same time the portal was opened, and that Izumi was the one who created him, he knew that there was a connection.

_And even if there isn't, _he thought, _then she was the Elrics' teacher. She's gotta have held some information on them. _

Armstrong knocked on the solid, wooden door.

A moment passed, and then a large muscled man opened the door, scowling darkly at his visitors. "Can I help you?"

Mustang knew the man saw his military stars. "I'm here in a military emergency. We need to access any alchemic files Izumi Curtis kept before she passed away."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Oh. Of course."

"Oh, Mr. Curtis!" Armstrong exclaimed when he ducked inside.

The man smiled. "Major Armstrong!"

Mustang decided not to ask.

"Excuse me, but could you show us to the records?"

Mr. Curtis blinked. "Yes. Follow me."

They followed his hulking form through the meat shop and down the back hallway, where he pulled out an ornate key and unlocked a back door. When he opened it, he flicked on a light and illuminated a room packed with books and papers scattered across a desk with circles drawn over dozens of them.

"I never touched it since she passed away," Curtis said. "Maybe that will help you."

Mustang set down his coat and nodded. "Thank you."

When Curtis closed the door behind the two alchemists, the major turned to his superior. "Sir? Where would we start?"

Mustang's eyes roved over the mass of information. "We need to look for anything involving the portals and Wrath. I think the portal Elric mentioned in human transmutation is relevant, as well, so anything on that we can find we should delve in to."

"Why the homunculi, sir?"

_That's right. I didn't tell him. _

"Only a little before the portal was opened and the Attack began, Wrath disappeared with Alphonse from the Rockbells'—I had just called to talk to Al and Winry told me they were gone. There has to be a connection."

"I see. Shall I research the homunculi and the portals, and leave you to try to follow the Elrics' tracks and trail of thinking?"

"Works for me," Mustang sighed, grabbing a fistful of papers and beginning to leaf through them. "We'll be here for a few hours either way."

…

_Mustang did something to me. _

Riza was back at her home, tucked into bed and unable to sleep after her conversation with Winry. She clutched the covers around her.

_Why can't I be around him? What did he do? _

**AN: From what people have messaged me, a few have already figured out the secret. DON'T PUT IT IN REVIEWS! But still drop one my way. **


	9. The Secret Revealed

**9: The Secret Revealed**

If there was one person that wasn't a researched alchemist that knew anything about the portal, Riza knew it was probably Sheska. Seeing that she'd read every book in the library, alchemic or just plain information, Sheska was the prime option.

_Which is why I bet the General is going to head there, too, _Riza thought. She sped her pace.

Only that morning she'd begun to move all of her things from Mustang's empty office to her new seat in Havoc's. She'd moved silently, without stopping to talk to anyone. Havoc glanced up at her every time she came in, but she didn't move to speak to him.

Now, as she walked in, Havoc spoke up. "Riza? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"You just seem more stoic than you usually are."

"Do I? I'm sorry, sir."

She set the last box down by her seat and stood at attention. "Sir, if I may ask, where is State Librarian Sheska?"

Havoc gestured towards a side door. "She's been given a private room so she'll have some peace and quiet while rewriting as many books as she can."

"Can I speak to her?"

"I'm not stopping you. I think she could use the break."

Riza stepped up to the door and knocked.

"She's a real mess sometimes," Havoc muttered.

Riza turned. "And you aren't? Those things are going to kill you, sir."

He plucked out the cigarette and blew out a thin trail of smoke. "Not as quick as _she _is."

Riza noticed the fresh bandage on his face. Decided not to ask.

Sheska opened the door slightly. "Y-yes?"

"This is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. May I come in?"

"Of course," She opened the door barely wide enough for the lieutenant to squeeze through before slamming it, jumping over to her desk instantly and offering a chair.

Riza looked between the door and the quivering librarian. "What happened this morning?"

"OH I AM SO SORRY!" Sheska bawled, curling her hands against her chest and crying at Riza. "I WAS LATE TO WORK SO I RAN THROUGH THE HALLS AND COLONEL HAVOC WAS THERE AND I RAN INTO HIM AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Riza gently touched her arm. "It's okay. He'll get over it."

"Oh, but I cause him so many problems! Why can't they just move me somewhere else?"

_Because Grumman thinks it's hilarious. _

"That's not what I came to talk to you about. Did you ever read anything about alchemic portals?"

Sheska wiped her eyes and they both sat down opposite each other. She touched her chin and pondered aloud. "Portals….yes, there was some rare things about transportation and very briefly on the portal between worlds…"

"What did it say?"

"Verbatim?"

"Er, not preferably."

Sheska settled her hands down in her lap, exhaling lightly. "Well, for starters, all the portals basically tied back to human transmutation, whether you opened them or closed them."

"How so?"

"Apparently the only thing that can open any portals with that power are things that have passed through some gate they mentioned or a human life."

_A human life…._ "You're saying that the only way any portal is opened is through a form of human transmutation?"

"No, but—hold on." Sheska's eyes widened. "Yes. You're right. That was the only way mentioned in those books."

Riza's stomach plummeted to the floor. "Thank you, Sheska. That's all I need."

She stood and Sheska rushed to open the door for her. "Y-yes, of course."

"Oh, wait."

Sheska paused, the door still slightly ajar as Riza walked out. "Yes?"

"Fuehrer Grumman told me to deliver a message to you and Colonel Havoc."

Havoc glanced up from his papers, and Riza faced him.

"Colonel Havoc, State Librarian Sheska, and Lieutenant Hawkeye have been assigned to guard the unclosed portal this evening with General Mustang and Major Armstrong.

"_WHAAAAAAAT? _But, I-I'm not a fighter!"

"Aw, man, Hawkeye, why with _her?" _

"I'm just the messenger. If you aren't happy with it, then go take it up with the Fuehrer." Riza walked out to the sound of Havoc groaning and Sheska quickly shutting the door.

…

Mustang had found it.

Now on the train ride back to Central, as the sun was setting into red-tinted dusk, he fingered the notes in his pocked and grimaced.

_The homunculi…Human transmutation…the portal…._

_It can be closed with either of them. _

And he was afraid.

Armstrong was the one who'd found it first, decoded it and showed it to Mustang.

And the general wanted to scream.

…...

The day had been long and dull, and Riza knew the next morning she would be getting up and prepared to patrol the underground city. The portal.

She lay on her bed, her hair spread over the comforter as she took a deep breath in. She was changed into a large t-shirt and sophies, just popped out of the shower.

_Human transmutation…again? _

She didn't want to think about who would have to sacrifice to do it.

Something pounded on her door, and she sat upright. Riza walked over in her bare feet across the wood floor and peered through the eyehole.

"Major Armstrong?" She whispered. She opened the door and the Major saluted, still in his military attire.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry about the intrusion."

She glanced down at what she was wearing and forced herself not to blush. "No, it's fine." She stood aside to let the major through, his large form barely squeezing through the door.

Quickly, she made her way around him and led him to the kitchen table. "Here, sit."

They both sat simultaneously, and Riza forced a smile. "Tea?"

"No, thank you."

Riza criss-crossed her fingers together on the table. "And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise, major?"

Armstrong wouldn't meet her eyes. "You may not find this pleasant. It's about the portal."

Riza's smile fell. "Mustang's investigation."

Armstrong nodded, and the phone rang. Riza moved to stand but Armstrong raised his large, calloused hand. "No, it's actually for me, lieutenant."

Riza sat, and the major reached across and lifted the phone to his ear, stretching the cord. "Hello?"

Pause.

"Yes, sir."

Riza's eyes narrowed. "Is it the general?"

Armstrong ignored her.

"Yes, sir."

"Let me talk to him."

Ignored.

"_Major, _I order you to let me speak to General Mustang!"

She reached across the table for the phone, but Armstrong leaned away. She opened her mouth to yell but the major cut her off.

"He wants to share information."

Riza's hand clenched, fell to the table with a thump. "Why would I want to do that?"

Armstrong swallowed. "He says it's a direct order."

Riza shoved her chair back and stood, heading toward the door. "Where is he?"

Armstrong fumbled with the phone as he walked after her. "He's with Doctor Knox, but lieutenant—"

Riza whirled. "What can't Mustang say to—"

Her eyes widened. Small tears leaked out of Armstrong's eyes. She stepped toward him. "Major…"

He wiped his eyes. "Please, listen."

She glanced at the phone as she walked back to the table and settled down, carefully watching Armstrong sit down across from her, the phone still at his ear.

He cleared his throat. "The General says you were snooping around. He heard from some informants."

_Really. _"Yes, I have been." She glared at the phone. But didn't stand to leave. Armstrong's tears told her not to.

Armstrong listened quietly for a moment. "Yes, sir. General Mustang would like me to tell you we have been researching at Izumi Curtis's house, and that we have dug up information on the portal."

Riza nodded. "And?"

"The portal is connected to the gate—the alchemic gate noted of in alchemic books. It's connected to the closing of the portal."

"And I talked to Sheska," Riza cut in. "She told me things that led me to believe that only things involving human transmutation can close and/or open portals like the one in the underground city."

Armstrong repeated what she said to the General, who quickly replied. "He says that's what he was thinking all along." Silence. "Yes, sir. Right away."

Armstrong set the phone on its jack and stood, Riza quickly pushed out her chair and followed him as he opened the door.

"That's it?" She said incredulously. She was beyond herself.

Armstrong saluted. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, but that's all he permitted me to say."

Riza grudgingly saluted back and the major departed, his footsteps echoing back as he turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

She shouted and slammed the door. "_Damn _you, Mustang," she snarled. _DAMMIT ALL! _

"Why can't you just trust me?" She held her hand up to her face and sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm on your side. What did you do to me, general? What happened that night?"

_Knock-knock. _

Riza realized she was crying, and hastily wiped her eyes and opened the door without looking.

Before her stood a man with an empty gaze, weary and slouching with exhaustion. He raised a hand to his eye patch and saluted. "Hawkeye."

Riza blinked. Gripped the door.

"G-General Mustang!" She straightened her back and returned the salute.

And suddenly Mustang gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. Riza gasped.

"S-sir?"

"I need to tell you something. Something I've been putting off."

She gently pushed him back and held his arms, staring into his tormented face. He stared into her eyes intently. Without thinking, she brushed aside a few strands of hair sticking to his face. "Roy?" She breathed. "You can tell me. You can _trust _me."

He grabbed her arm suddenly.

"_You sent Armstrong to talk to her?" _

_Mustang grabbed Knox's phone from the wall, setting aside the cup of coffee the doctor had made for him. "Yes, I did." _

"_And you're going to talk to her through him." _

_Mustang glared at the doctor, who was staring at his friend coldly. "What else could I do?" _

"_You could tell her." _

"It's all my fault, Riza….I can't see you because I wasn't fast enough…."

"What do you mean?"

_Mustang couldn't believe him. "What the hell? Are you insane? We did your medical process just so we wouldn't have to!" _

"_But that doesn't mean it isn't the right thing to do." _

"_Except I can't see her, doc. She could die if I walk in there again." _

_Knox pulled a small vial from his pocket, lifted it up so it glinted in the faint light. _

"_Not with this." _

"It's all my fault you died….all my fault…." He said. Tears streamed down his face.

"I…died….?" Riza shook her head and clasped Roy's face with her hands. "No, I'm right here!"

"_I made it with the notes we gathered when we performed the operation. It should last twenty-four hours." _

"_You mean—"_

"_I'll give this to you to tell her." _

_Mustang clenched his hand around the phone. "But I can only take this once, right? Which means this is all I get with her." _

_Knox only looked at him._

_Mustang swore. "Give it to me." _

_He tossed it over, and Mustang uncapped the small vial, dunking its contents in his cup of coffee and downing the searing liquid in two swallows. _

_He dialed Riza's number. _

"You're not."

Mustang laid his hands on her shoulders, and her hands fell lamely to her sides. The tears were dried on his cheeks, and now he gazed at her with his dark eye, mouth trembling.

"The real Riza Hawkeye died four days ago," Mustang said. "You are a homunculus."

**AN: YAYYYY! Review, please.**


	10. Attack

**AN: So, I'm not sure if I will continue this story or not. Drop me a review with your opinion if this could be a good stopping point or if I should keep going!**

…**.**

**The Attack**

"Hawkeye, _MOVE!" _

Mustang watched his former lieutenant duck and roll before swinging to her knees and firing two shots into the niches of armor of her attacker, who stumbled back and collapsed into the rubble.

"Sir," she said, "they're going to come on the rise." Soon she was at his side, arms taught as she held her handguns forward.

Mustang felt himself relax with her shoulder touching his. Confidence swelled.

Hawkeye whirled and fired rounds into a trio of armored men climbing up to where the two milary officers stood. One gun clicked empty and she switched it out with one from her belt.

"Sir," Hawkeye demanded.

Mustang knew instantly.

"Major, move!"

The pounding and crushing sounds below ceased. "Yes, sir!" Suddenly, the large, muscled alchemist flew into the air on an alchemic pillar and let it crumble as he tumbled and landed heavily next to his two companions.

The wave of enemies turned as one and started for the trio.

"You're dead!"

Mustang raised his hand.

The glove gleamed.

Snapped.

Flamed roared through the men on the floor, screaming and wailing with them as it reared up and down, melting their shells and boiling the corpses inside.

The major stood, staring grimly into the inferno.

Mustang raised his fingers to snap again—

His eyesight wandered.

One of the things was clinging to a piece of building stuck in the wall only feet away, well above the flames. Mustang groaned, but Hawkeye stepped forward. "I'll handle it, sir."

She took aim, closer to the edge of the cliff and apart from her companions.

The thing turned its head and shrieked, raising its hand as Hawkeye's finger curled on the trigger.

Flung something.

Mustang's eyes flew wide.

"_Lieutenant!" _

Hawkeye saw it a moment later—too late.

A sickening slash, thud.

Hawkeye choked as blood spurted, dripping down from where the knife had pierced her chest.

"_HAWKEYE!" _Mustang bolted forward. _Hell no, hell no—_

Hawkeye's head turned, her eyes meeting Mustang's with surprised pain, Mustang's lit with fear.

She sagged.

Tumbled over the side.

"No!" Armstrong shouted.

Mustang ran faster, his mind screaming and his rage roiling as he leaped off the rise, rolling and crashing into the flames and the hot metal.

His lungs and skin burned, but his eyes looked wildly around.

"RIZA!"

He saw a bit of blue and stumbled through the blaze of heat and smell of hot metal.

Hawkeye lay unmoving, the blood surrounding her steaming.

Mustang bent over her and drew a transmutation circle in the ash, eyesight wavering as he choked on smoke.

He put down his hands and he and Hawkeye were thrown into the sky by a column similar to the major's.

In his distress, Mustang misjudged and suddenly they were flying through the air, tumbling and twisting.

_Damn it! _Mustang reached for Hawkeye and swore as she went flying out of reach.

They both tumbled onto the hard rock, banging limbs and jostling bones.

Mustang didn't blink.

_God, Riza—_

He stumbled to her side, half crawling, half running, and threw himself down on his knees. His jaw clenched and his hands trembled as he gingerly lifted her burned head and help it on his lap.

"R-Riza…"

Her eyes remained shut under the red skin. Parts of her uniform were burned away. The knife was still embedded deep, and Mustang didn't dare remove it.

He tried to remember—tried to think—that healing circle—one ring, fine, no, three lines—another—no—shit, no—

"Colonel!"

Armstrong thundered to his side and knelt.

"I took care of that bastard," Armstrong snarled.

Mustang glanced at the major, and the major's anger left in an instant, replaced by shock.

"Colonel…"

Mustang had tears streaming down his face, pain and anguish rolling in his black eye and his face contorted in pain.

"The circle, Armstrong!" He begged, his voice rough and deep. "I can't remember it! She's hurt and—and—"

Mustang watched Armstrong stare at the lieutenant, then close his eyes.

Mustang spat.

"_No! No, she's NOT DEAD!" _

"Sir—"

Armstrong raised a and ad Mustang shoved it away, ducking his head down to Hawkeye, shoulders shaking. The major backed away.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Her smiling face.

Pain.

Feeding him food…

Pain

Tearing

Ripping

Red

Fire

Pain

Her voice

Stop

Stop

Her dead eyes

Pain

Pain

God

Stop—

He lifted his head and screamed, the flames bursting up to the ceiling beside him, overpowering his voice.

And he bent over.

Sobbed.

"N-no…"

Quiet.

The flames died down.

Steam and sizzle.

Drip of tears.

_Dear God…_

"_Riza…" _

…**.**

**AN: I'm going to mark this story as complete for now unless you think I should continue it! Drop me a review! :D**


End file.
